People of the Sky
|species =Unknown }} The People of the Sky (also called Sky Fairies ) are minor characters introduced in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. They are only seen in Royal Road. The main six Sky Fairies must be rescued in order to open the doors in Stage 5, while the generic Sky Fairies must be rescued in order to give Kirby a 3D Warpstar. Physical Appearance Each primary Sky Fairy has a distinct appearance. The first Sky Fairy has a pink color scheme, with seven pink petals on her head and blonde hair, resembling a typical flower. Her gem is made of rose zircon. The second Sky Fairy rescued has a purple color scheme. Her hair covers her eyes, and she has a amethyst gem. She has a grass dress like the other sky people and on top of her head is a green bud. The third Sky Fairy has a blue color scheme. Her hair has a green stripe/band on the bottom and sprouts up like a violet. Her gem is made of sapphire. The fourth Sky Fairy has a yellow color scheme, and her hair (and the rest of her head) is based off the look of a sunflower. Her gem is made out of gold. The fifth Sky Fairy has a red color scheme and is probably based of a rose. Like the purple sky person, she has a green bud/sprout on top of her head. From that bud, her red hair comes down, covering about all of her right eye. Her gem is made out of a ruby. The sixth and final primary Sky Fairy has a white color scheme and multiple buds on her head. Her hair resembles a lily and has small sprouts in the center. Her gem is made of pearl. The secondary, generic Sky Fairies have hair that is dusty white and magenta, resembling an unbloomed flower. They have no gem of any sort. All of the Sky Fairies have grass skirts as their body clothing and have light-colored skin. Information The People of the Sky lived happily until Queen Sectonia became a tyrant. Before their imprisonment, the fairies dropped the Dreamstalk seed down to Dream Land in the hope that it would lead a hero to save them. The People of the Sky are first seen imprisoned in Stage 5 of Royal Road. Kirby must release them in order to unlock a huge locked door. There are five main Sky Fairies needed to unlock the final door, and there are secondary people that give Kirby 3D Warpstars to venture through the level. They are apparently strong enough to carry large objects. After Sectonia causes the Dreamstalk to grow out of control, they bring Kirby and King Dedede a cannon to blast through the vines. Kirby's house, as during the game's climax a small group can be seen carrying Kirby and his home down to Dream Land. List of Sky Fairies *Pink Sky Fairy *Purple Sky Fairy *Blue Sky Fairy *Yellow Sky Fairy *Red Sky Fairy *White Sky Fairy *Magenta Sky Fairy Trivia *The People of the Sky slightly resemble the fairies from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *It is implied that the People of the Sky have a fascination with snakes, as they built a giant temple to Coily Rattler. They may have built the Flame Cobras inside the temple as well. Gallery KTD Person of the Sky.png|An imprisoned Sky Fairy KTD Person of the Sky 2.jpg|A generic Sky Fairy KTD People of the Sky.jpg|The six main People of the Sky KTD People of the Sky.png|The People of the Sky bring Kirby and Dedede a cannon. KPR Sticker 189.png Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Female characters